1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to striking apparatuses of paintball guns, and more particularly, to a striking apparatus which is a unitary structure that can be directly separated from a gun body and thus is easy to uninstall, maintain, and assemble, thereby incurring low costs.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent application No. 098205918 entitled Structure of Gun Body of Paintball Gun Having High-pressure Regulator was filed with the Taiwan Intellectual Property Office by the inventor of the present invention on Apr. 10, 2010 and granted the patent M363578. M363578 discloses a gun body, a striking unit and a rear guiding rod, a pressure adjuster and a rear cover. The gun body has a hollow-core barrel. The striking unit and the rear guiding rod are disposed inside the hollow-core barrel in sequence. The pressure adjuster is disposed inside the gun body behind the rear guiding rod. The rear cover is screwed to the gun body. With the pressure adjuster being disposed inside the gun body, it is not necessary for the pressure adjuster to be connected to an external inlet tube, thereby preventing tube rupture, enhancing user safety, and having the following advantages:
1. It is not necessary for the pressure adjuster to be connected to an external inlet tube, thereby reducing assembly and connection parts and cutting costs.
2. The reduction of assembly and connection parts is accompanied by reduction of the chance that the parts will be loosened and disconnected.
3. Pressurized air is supplied by a pressurized air canister via an air passage inside the stock of the gun body and advantageously characterized by a short air injection journey and quick pressure boost.
However, in practice, the aforesaid structure has the following drawbacks:
1. An assembly process requires positioning the striking unit and the rear guiding rod in the hollow-core barrel in sequence, positioning the pressure adjuster inside the gun body behind the rear guiding rod, and screwing the rear cover to the gun body; in other words, the aforesaid parts have to be put together one by one, and the dimensions of the parts have to be precise, thereby incurring high costs.
2. The barrel of the gun body is long, and the parts have to be put together one by one; hence, there is no guarantee that the positioning of the parts is precise, nor can disassembly, maintenance, and assembly be performed easily and quickly.